


Spiced Coffee

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking on A Date, First Meetings, Getting coffee, M/M, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Reminisence, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir might not like coffee, but there are exceptions to every rule.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 15: Coffee Shop AU)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Spiced Coffee

“I can go and get your coffee for you, if you would like.”

Hubert raised an eyebrow at Ferdinand. It was 9:00 am on a Thursday morning, and, as usual, Hubert wanted a cup of coffee. However, he did not think it wise to step away from his desk to get one due to the sheer volume of work he needed to get done. This is what sparked Ferdinand’s offer.

“There is no need to do that, Ferdinand,” Hubert said, not looking away from his computer screen. “Besides, you don’t even _like_ coffee.”

“That is not true! I like _one_ type.”

Spiced coffee, specifically. It was only available at the coffee shop near the office, Seiros Coffee House, and it had plenty of cinnamon and nutmeg in it to mask the normal terrible coffee taste. However, spiced coffee was not what Ferdinand fancied today.

“Ah, yes, that one with all of the cinnamon in it. If you wish to go out and get it for yourself, I will not stop you. You don’t need to use me as an excuse.”

Ferdinand put a hand to his heart. “I cannot believe you would think my intentions are so selfish! I would just like to do something nice for my friend. Is that so hard to believe?”

Hubert opened his mouth to respond, but Ferdinand cut him off. “No, do not answer that. You will just be disagreeable for the sake of it. I am going to get you a coffee, and that is final.” Ferdinand left Hubert’s desk and headed to the elevator.

The truth is, his intentions _were_ selfish, but not for the reasons Hubert thought. He had plans to ask a certain barista out on a date today, and this was the perfect excuse to visit him.

The first time Ferdinand met this barista was when he accompanied Hubert in searching for a new coffee shop. Since Black Eagles Publishing had recently moved locations, the place Hubert _used_ to go to was now over an hour’s drive away.

Seiros Coffee House, the place closest to the new office, was decorated just as any other coffee house was: wooden tables topped with vases, cushy chairs, and various photographs and paintings hung on the white walls (which Ferdinand felt was an odd choice for wall color, but he supposed that came down to personal preference).

“Do they not have tea here?” Ferdinand asked as he scanned the menu.

“No,” a barista with purple hair answered him. “We only serve coffee.”

“A shame.” Ferdinand walked over to the ordering counter. “Is there, perhaps, anything you recommend for someone who does not like coffee?”

“Yes. Find another place to order a drink.”

Ferdinand heard Hubert let out a small chuckle.

“Allow me to rephrase my request. What kind of coffee do you recommend for a person who normally drinks tea?”

“Hmph. If you _really_ want a recommendation, then you’ll want to try the spiced coffee. It’s got cinnamon and nutmeg in it, and it’s the most ‘tea-like’.”

“I will have that, then! Medium, please.”

“A medium black coffee for me, thank you,” Hubert added.

“Alright,” the barista said. “Anything else?”

“No, that will be all.”

“Name for the order?”

“Hubert.”

Hubert got out his credit card and paid for their drinks before going to sit down at a table to wait.

“Perhaps this was a bad idea,” Ferdinand sighed. “I do not even like coffee.”

“I’m sure you will like it more than regular coffee,” Hubert shrugged. “It would not do him any good to make a bad suggestion to a customer.”

“I suppose.”

“Hubert,” a voice called. Their coffees were ready.

“I shall get it,” Ferdinand said, getting up from the table. The same barista who took their orders handed him both cups of coffee.

“Enjoy,” he said.

“Thank you! Have a nice day!”

And that was it. It was nothing special, but Ferdinand _did_ enjoy his drink, at least as much as he _could_ enjoy coffee. So, he went back with Hubert the next day.

And the day after that.

And the day after that.

Eventually, him coming with Hubert was less about getting coffee (which he discovered made him jittery if he drank it too often) and more about seeing the barista (who’s name, he’d learned, was Felix).

Which, of course, was why he’d come today.

Ferdinand entered Seiros Coffee House, and saw that Felix was, indeed, working today. Perfect.

“Ferdinand,” Felix greeted. “It’s been a while.”

“Indeed it has,” he answered. “How have you been?”

“Fine. Another spiced coffee for you?”

“Actually, no. I am ordering for my friend today. So, I would like a medium black coffee, please.”

“Anything else?”

“...No, that will be all.” Ferdinand paid, then went to go sit down and wait for his order.

Hmm. This might be a bit harder than Ferdinand originally anticipated. Perhaps he should go over what he might say. _Felix, would you ever like to go out with me sometime?_ Was that too forward?

 _Felix, would you ever like to get dinner sometime?_ No, he didn’t have anywhere in mind.

 _Felix, would you like to grab a coffee with me sometime?_ Wait, he worked in a coffee shop.

“Ferdinand!”

Number one would have to do.

“Here’s your order,” Felix said, handing over the cup. “Have a nice day.”

“Er, Felix,” Ferdinand started. “Would you, perhaps, like to go out with me sometime?”

“To _where_ , exactly?”

“Anywhere you would like to go! There is no need for us to have a concrete plan. We could just...meet sometime and decide from there. Such as here at 6:00 pm on Saturday?”

“...I’m not opposed.”

“You are not? That is great!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you then. Now take your order and leave.”

Ferdinand took his order, beaming, while Felix kept the same stony face as ever.

Who knew coffee could lead to so many good things?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though they're quite over-used and a little cliche, I love coffee shop AUs, and it was nice to write one of my own. Criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
